The Winchester Sisters
by assbuttidjit
Summary: 'Dear Sam and Dean, Sam is probably looking around frantically for me and this is probably you reading the note, Dean. Calm you sister down; everything will be okay -G' Rated M for sexual content and language. Sam/Gabriel Dean/Castiel What will happen when Gabriel turns Sam and Dean into girls? WARNINGS: mild abuse/violence, sex, language, hurt/comfort Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean parked the impala and ran into the abandoned building.  
"Gabe?! You said you needed us?" Sam yelled. Dean noticed a piece of paper stuck to one of the doors and walked over to read it.  
_Dear Sam and Dean, Sam is probably looking around frantically for me and this is probably you reading the note, Dean. Calm you sister down; everything will be okay  
-G_  
Dean pulled the note off of the wall. "Sister?"  
Everything went black and Sam and Dean woke up in the motel room.

Sam sat up quickly. _Had that all been a dream?_ He asked himself but then looked over at... a girl in Dean's bed.  
"Who are you? Are you one of Dean's?" he gasped his voice sounded... girly. Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes,  
"What the hell are you talking about, Sammy?" he asked in a dainty feminine voice. "and what the-" he looked at Sam and pulled out his gun, "who are you?"  
"What?" Sam ran over to the mirror and screamed. "I'M A GIRL?!"  
Dean immediately looked at his chest and grabbed his boobs.  
"Holy crap, Sammy. I've got boobs." he looked back down at them and jiggled them a bit, "I'm really torn right now..."  
"Are you...Dean?" Sam said, looking away from the mirror for a quick second.  
"I- I think so..." Dean looked up from his breasts, "are you Sam? Sam...antha?"  
"Dean, this isn't funny who did this?" There was a pause before they both said  
_"Gabriel."_

Gabriel appeared with a laughing fit. Dean immediately tried to pin Gabe up against the wall, but his whole body got a shock.  
"Ouch! What the hell?"  
"Sorry bucko." Gabe said with an evil grin, "you don't do what I say you get shocked," Gabe pulled out some candy, "you have 5 days of this. If you don't do what I say you get shocked. I'll stay in touch." with that, Gabe disappeared. Sam looked at Dean, "What do we do?"  
Dean ran his fingers through his hair,  
"uh, whatever he says I guess."  
Sam looked at his hair. It looked so much... Better. "So, Gabe," Sam looked to the ceiling, "what do we do next?"  
Gabe appeared and pulled a lollipop out of his mouth with a pop, "Samantha? Calling back so soon?" Gabe laughs, "Well, Sammy, you can have a minute to get comfortable with your new body. I didn't even have to change the hair much." Gabe zapped behind Sam and ruffled his hair, before zapping back to the door and stepping out. "Have fun, ladies," he winked, and disappeared.

"Dean... What should we do?"  
"Just, uh, I don't know, Sammy. I need a drink." Dean grabbed the keys to the impala.  
"...you might want to get dressed first," Dean was only in a bra and pink panties.  
Dean looked down and turned red, "Stop looking, Sammy. This isn't a damn peep show." Dean grabbed a blanket and covered her?self up.  
Sam walked over to her bag to find a pink frilly dress. She pulled it out to show Dean. Dean laughed, and then opened up her own bag. She had a pair of booty shorts and a crop top. "I'm so much hotter than you, dude."  
"Shut up and drive us to the nearest store." Sam said angrily.  
"What? You don't like your dress?" Dean pulled on her shorts and shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. "I- I think I'm attracted to myself... Sam, is that bad?"  
"Just get the keys," Sam pulled on the dress and crossed her arms.  
"You're beautiful." Dean laughed and picked up the keys.

Sam walked to the impala and sat shotgun, slamming the door. Dean got in next to her. The leather seats burned Dean's thighs, "ouch. Damn it. How do girls do this?"  
"Shut up and drive." Sam said with her arms still crossed.  
Dean started the car and tried to pull on her seatbelt. It sat awkwardly on her boobs, and she tried to fix it, but didn't succeed. She just gave up with an irritated huff, and drove to the store.

When they got to the mall they had no idea where to go, so they walked into the nearest girly looking store. When they walked into it they could see rows of shoes. The 'girls' looked down at their boots.  
"Do you, uh, have a strange urge to try on these shoes?"  
Sam didn't hear Dean. She was already admiring a pair of high tops. Dean grabbed a pair of studded combat boots and pulled them on, "They look good with my shorts."  
"Well these look horrible with mine but I'm taking this dress off as soon as possible," Sam said, while admiring the shoes on her feet. They went up to the checkout counter. "That will be $69.34. Thank you for shopping." Said the lady at the counter. Dean took the bag then snapped out of her daze, "Wait- did we just buy shoes?" Dean looked appalled at herself, "What the hell is happening to us?"  
"We're girls, dude. Now let's get this stupid dress off."  
Dean looked around for a clothing store.  
"There's one." Dean walked into a store that was blasting Miley Cyrus' new album. Dean gagged, "Let's find you some clothes and get the hell out of here."

After an hour, Sam finally had a pink and blue plaid shirt, a tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and plenty of accessories. Dean had picked out a few lacy undergarments for him- uh, herself, "Dude, we're hot."  
Sam just smiled as they went to another store and each bought two more outfits. Dean even bought a dress (after much persuasion from Sam).

They walked through the mall with bags in their hands, when a few guys came up to them. They whistled and started flirting, the weird thing was... they kinda liked it. Dean was the biggest flirt while Sam kinda stood to the side watching, when a boy came up behind Sam, startling her.  
"Hey, beautiful," the boy said, "what's your name?"  
"Sam." and with that she turned away. Not interested. But the boy grabbed her shoulder and turned her around,  
"I wasn't done talking to you." He said with a smile as he pulled Sam close to himself.  
"Let go!" Sam tried desperately to pull away but he was a lot stronger than he looked.  
"You want to do this the hard way?" Sam said in a sinister voice. She stepped on his foot, pushed him forward and spun and ducked out of his arms. In a second he was down on the floor. Dean jumped, startled by Sam throwing the guy on the ground, then Dean realized what happened,  
"Nice one, Sammy," Dean smirked, "Don't touch my little bro- uh, sister again, or I'll kill you."  
Sam dusted herself off and picked up the bags, "Let's leave," Sam flipped her hair and stormed away, Dean following close behind.

Dean and Sam walked out to the impala and Dean threw their bags in to the back, let's go back to the motel, my stomach hurts really badly," Dean said as he started the car, and drove back.

When they get to the motel, Dean went into the bathroom and Sam started to take off her dress and get changed, but had just taken her dress off when she heard a shrill shriek coming from the bathroom. Blood ran down Dean's leg and she started screaming, "FIND THE HEX BAG! SAM, FIND THE HEX BAG!"  
Sam burst into the bathroom, and looked at Dean. She stood there for a second and then started laughing. She actually had to lean against the wall.  
"SAM! STOP LAUGHING AND FIND THE FRIKEN HEX BAG BEFORE I DIE!"  
"You're on your period," Sam barley got the words out between laughs.  
"What?" Dean stopped freaking out for a second, because she realized that she wasn't dying, but then started freaking out again, "My period? Oh god, no, no no, this is not okay. GABE!" Dean shouts.  
Gabe appeared next to Sam, who was still laughing, "Yes, Dean?" Gabriel tried to keep a straight face but it didn't work and he burst out laughing, "I'm sorry. That's just too funny."  
"This is not funny," Dean growls, "Gabe, make it stop."  
"I think you can deal with it for a day or two more." Gabe said with an evil grin and then vanished. Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"No! Gabe you get your ass back down here!" Dean yelled. She got some toilet paper to wipe off her leg. Sam walked to get dean some new underwear and shorts. She tossed them at Dean, "Meet me in the car. We can go to the store and pick up some pads." Sam said, still chuckling to herself.  
"No way, Sammy. I'm not-" Dean sighed and put on the new clothes, sticking wads of toilet paper in her underwear to stop the blood.  
"So you'd rather get tampons?" Sam said with a smirk.  
Dean's eyes widened, "no way! I'm not sticking anything in my- my mangina!"  
Sam chuckled, "It's called a 'vagina'. Stop being such a pussy."  
Dean glared at Sam and stormed to the car, "I know what it's freaking called, Sammy. I get more than you. B- but I'm not now 'cause I'm a girl," Dean's eyes fill up with tears, "why the hell am I crying?"  
"It's called a mood swing. You know how girls are happy and then sad and then mad in a second? It's because of their period. Now drive." Sam couldn't help smiling to herself.  
"But-" Dean started the car and they drove in silence for a while until she burst out, "I don't think you even care about me," she started crying again, "why don't you get your god damn period. The red devil in my belly. Why? Why me!?" she rambles.  
Sam sat there trying to hide her smile, "whoa, whoa, why don't you just ask Gabe?"  
Dean looked at Sam, then then sighed loudly, "Gabriel the frickin archangel get down here and tell me why you've chosen me to be tortured."  
_because it's funny._ Dean and Sam only heard his voice in their head.  
"OMG Gabe, get out of my head!" Dean sobbed, "I just want to STRANGLE YOU AND PULL OUT YOUR HEART THROUGH YOUR MOUTH!"  
"Did you just say OMG?" Sam laughed.  
Dean looked at Sam, then at the road, "No,"  
"Dude you so just girl raged,"  
"Did not, Sam." Dean glared at her as they pulled into the parking lot.  
"Go in and get your things, I'll stay in the car," Sam pulled out her phone.  
"No way. You're coming with me. You know more about girl stuff than me,"  
"Fine," Sam rolled her eyes and walked with Dean into the store.

Dean walked up to the 'feminine hygiene' section, "Holy crap," Dean said as she looked at all of the different tampons and pads on the wall.  
"What do you want?" Sam smirked._ This might actually be the best day ever,_ he thought.  
"I uh... "Dean looked and saw a brand she'd seen on commercials "that one, I guess," she grabs some pads, then hesitantly grabs a box of tampons.  
"Wow so brave," Sam laughed at her, "Do you even know how to use them?"  
"Shut up, Sam!" Dean glared, then looked at the box, "they probably have instructions or something,"  
"Fine c'mon," Sam turned and gestured for Dean to follow. Dean hid the boxes behind her back and walked behind Sam. She spotted a pie sitting in the bakery, "oooh, pie,"  
Sam rolled her eyes, "Just hurry, okay?"  
Dean speed walked awkwardly over to the pie and grabbed it. Then walked back to Sam with a smile in her face, "Can we stop at McDonald's on the way back? I really want some fries... and a milkshake,"  
"And a pie? You're crazy, but okay," They walk to the register, and then back to the car.  
"Yes. That's what I want," Dean sat down in the car and drove to McDonalds.

Once they get back to the motel, Dean pulled out her pie and ate it quickly,  
"So... Gabe what do we do next?" Sam looked to the celling.  
Gabe appeared, already laughing hysterically, "You girls are too cute," he says in between labored breaths, "ah, Sammy. Your sister is getting her money's worth. It's your turn," Gabe winks and he and Sam disappear.

Sam got a worried look, "Where did you take us?" She looked at the interior of what looked to be a fancy restaurant.  
"We're on a date, Samantha," Gabe was dressed in a tux and Sam in a short black dress that hangs low on her chest.  
"A ...date?!" Sam was so confused.  
Gabe drinks a sip of champagne casually, "Yup, that's right. You look fabulous, darling," Gabe smirked and checked Sam out.  
Sam covered her chest. She felt a shock go through her arms, "Quit it, Gabe!"  
"No, no, no," Gabriel smirks, "You two do what I want, when I want it or zap!" Gabe sends another zap through Sam.  
Sam slowly lowered her arms, "Then what do you want me to do?"  
"Just play along, sweetie," Gabe winked as a waitress came up to their table.  
"What will you two be having?" the waitress smiled.  
"I'll have the Chateaubriand,"  
Gabe closed his menu and looked at Sam, "How about you, honey?"  
"I'll have the garden salad," Sam had on a scowl, and felt her lips get shocked. She slowly faked a smile.  
"Great. I'll have those out for you in a jiffy," the waitress took their menus and walked off.

"So, Sam. What's it like being a girl?" Gabe asked with a huge smirk on his face.  
"Wonderful," Sam crossed her arms and her smile fell.  
"Oh please. Don't be such a baby, baby," Gabe takes a bite of the bread at their table, "Your brother, sorry, sister has it a lot worse. I spared you,"  
"Well thanks but I didn't ask for this in the first place,"  
"I'd be worried if you had, Sam," he takes another bite, "I think you should enjoy it though,"  
"How?" Sam said with a confused look on her face.  
Gabe was about to say something, when the food arrived. The waitress set down both of their plates, "Anything else I can get you two?"  
"I think we're good," Sam pressed a smile on her face. The waitress left them. "So, you going to answer my question?"  
"I just think you'll enjoy it eventually," Gabe smirked and cut into his steak.  
"Yeah right," Sam rolled her eyes.  
"You will," Gabe sent a shock through her, "I guarantee it,"  
"What did I do wrong?" Sam asked in a somewhat whiney voice.  
"Nothing," Gabe smirks, "I just use it for emphasis,"  
"Well can you not?"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever princess," Gabe finishes up his dinner, "You in the mood for dessert, princess?"  
Sam hadn't even touched her salad, "Whatever,"  
Gabe flagged down the waitress, "Can we get a crème brûlée for two, please?"  
"Maybe not, or maybe you will," Gabe zapped her lips, "oops,"  
"Fine," Sam took a bite of her salad, "Happy?"  
"Ecstatic," Gabe smiled mockingly and looked at Sam, "Why don't you flaunt what you got? I mean..." Gabe looks her up and down, "You look good."

The scene changed to a strip club with loud music and flashing lights. Sam looked down and saw she was in tight spandex barely covering her breasts and her small butt, "wh-"  
"Dance," Gabe said simply,  
"What? Oh hell no,"  
Gabe sent a zap through her whole body, "Yes," He smirked and leaned back in his big leather chair, he sipped a cocktail that has appeared in his hands.  
"Zap me all you want I'm not doing shit," Sam said, and crossed her arms in an attempt to cover her breasts.  
Gabe sighed loudly, "You're just gonna fight me on everything, aren't you Sam?" Gabe snapped his fingers and Sam was on the stage, next to a poll, "Now, princess, I want to see you dance," Gabe sends a more painful jolt through Sam, knocking her onto the floor.  
Sam sat there breathing heavily, and glaring at Gabriel.  
"Aw, Sam. You really don't want this do you? You're not gonna dance for me, princess?" Gabe sat up and looked at Sam. She just looked at him, rage filling her stomach. Gabe sighed and snapped his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changed to what looks like a 5 start hotel room. Sam was dressed in a tight, short, red dress, "Happy?" Gabriel looked at Sam.  
Sam stood up and dusted herself off, "Yes. But what are you going to force on me now?" Sam knew something was coming...and soon.  
"Just... stuff," Gabe smirked and kissed Sam, holding her waist. Sam put on a face of disgust but on the inside, she was actually starting to like it. And she hated herself for it. Gabe pulled back and licked his lips, "Oh, princess, don't act like you didn't like that," Gabe smirked, still holding her hips.  
"Fine, what do you want?" Sam rolled her eyes and wiped her lips.  
"Well," Gabe smirked, "that dress is pretty and all, but, why don't you take it off?"  
"What?!" Sam was appalled.  
"I think you heard me, princess," Gabe said smoothly.  
"You're sick!" Sam tried to walk away, but fell to the ground by the zap Gabriel gave her.  
"Where do you think you're going, princess?" Gabe shook his head and walked over to her.  
"Just leave me alone," Sam curled into a ball in pain.  
Gabriel sent another shock through her, "I'd suggest you get your pretty little ass up,"  
Sam slowly stood up, tears threatening to burst. She slowly took off the straps of her dress and pulled it off.  
Gabriel smirked; "Now that wasn't so hard, was it, princess?" he looked her up and down. She had on a red lace bra and matching panties.  
"You sick perv!" Sam said with disgust as she spat in his face.  
"Now, now, Sammy," He wiped his face off, "let's not get too feisty. That's for later," He winked and continued checking her out.  
"What now?" Sam was barely audible, afraid she would get shocked again.  
Gabe chuckled to himself, "Oh, princess, don't be scared of me, he walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I would never hurt you,"  
"You asked me too fucking strip dance, and then strip down! You sick bastard!"  
Gabe shocked her lips and raised his voice slightly, "watch your language with me," his voice calmed back down, "I don't want to hurt you, you're too pretty. But I will," Gabe turned around and threw his hands in the air, "Can we quit dwelling on the past?" he said in his sarcastic tone, "it would be a lie to tell me that you're not enjoying every second of this."  
It was the truth. He was right. She... She loved Gabe. She would never admit it, but the shocking made her love grow.  
She just looked at him. Gabe watched her closely, and then sauntered over to the door. He opened it, "You're free to go." he knew she wouldn't, he could see the hunger in her eyes.  
She stayed there not knowing what to do. She wanted to leave but at the same time she wanted to stay. Gabe raised an eyebrow and watched Sam, "That's what I thought," he said after a few minutes. He walked up behind her and kisses her neck "tell me to stop, and I will," he whispered before planting another soft kiss on her skin.

Sam stood there expressionless. It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Gabe smirked and slipped a finger under the strap of her bra, letting it hang off her shoulder. Sam closed her eyes in pleasure. She finally worked up the courage to turn around. She pressed her lips against his. It was everything she imagined. Gabe wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He deepened their kiss and let his tongue explore her mouth. Sam felt Gabe's rough yet smooth tongue invade her mouth. She couldn't imagine what Dean would think if he, uh, she saw this.


End file.
